Missing Cake and Rubber Duckies!
by Kyarorain1
Summary: What happens when L finds his cake as gone missing? And just how does rubber duckies fit into all of this? Will L find his cake, or will it forever be a mystery? My poor attemp at humor. Not a yaoi, just read please.


Missing Cake and . . . Rubber Duckies?!

"Light-kun, where's my cake?" Honey brown eyes turned away from the computer screen; that currently displayed the latest Kira site, in hopes of catching him. To look at the insomniac detective that was sitting five feet away from said person.

"It's right in front of you Ryuuzaki."

"No that's a tape recorder. Did Light-kun take my cake and place this," L held the tape recorder between his thumb and index finger, "as a sub?"

"Ryuuzaki, why would I take your cake, an-"

"Because, Light-kun was staring at my cake early, with hungry eyes." L rudely interrupted, and Light flushed a light pink, but quickly recovered. You see earlier he staring at _Ryuuzaki_, with what could be dubbed as 'bad room' eyes; when he thought L wouldn't notice. "Any so, how could I do that when you would have seen me?"

"Hmmm." Ryuuzaki seemed to be in deep thought, and he was. Only his thoughts were way off topic. Way off.

'_Maybe...kira has a duck? No. That's stupid. A rubber duck? Yes likeier, as kira is childish then he will have something childish like a rubber duck, but I'm childish, and have a rubber duck then does that make me kira?_' Yes Ryuuzaki's thoughts were of rubber duckies and the kira case, combined. And all of that was based on no logic at all. Weird what goes through a genius mind, and what's going through Light's mind you ask?

I'll show you.

Or more like tell you. Anyway, welcome on today's show of 'the truth of genius' minds' and today's mind is . . . that's right ladies and gents you guessed it, Yagami Light's. '_One potato chip, two potato chips, three potato chips, fou- OMG, I like just totally remember. . . I forgot. No. . . . Yes! The hair straighterens 2000 __**pink**__ edition is in shops tomorrow! Eeeep. I can't wait._' And that conduces to days show; at least some one can stay in character in their minds. Now let's continues the story? No? O well I still will, so there. You're not going to continue? Fine then I quit! And so Kyarorain packed her bags and left to find the one legged blue monkeys in Sweden. "Who's going to continue the story now?" Asked Matsuda.

"Who knows, but she isn't going to come back." Said Mogi, who was on an online dating service, trying to find a 53 old women who lived with eighteen cats, and was also a belly dancer. But hey he wasn't too picky. Everyone in the room sighed, there was no way that the weird dark brown haired yaoi freak was never coming back, until the door burst open in a great wind to show the said dark brown hair yaoi freak girl, with a blue one legged monkey from Sweden on her shoulder.

"Hey guys, sorry I left but I'm back to wreck all your lives once more." The girl smiled an evil smile, and there was crashes of thunder and lightning around, also the building lost all its power. Then the girl disappeared behind a black curtain and everyone resumed their roles.

"Light-kun." Light once again turned to the strange man.

"What now Ryuuzaki?" He said through gritted teeth.

"You have a rubber duck correct?"

Light's face turned from anger to confusion. "Um yeah?" His voice held the confusion that his face showed. 'How the heck does he know about Count Duckalor?' (A/N Count Duckalor is copy righted from one of my best friends, please no steal.)

"Hmm, 83%"

"WHAT!?"

As soon as those words left Ryuuzaki's chocolate covered lips (kind thanks to Watari), the whole task force was starring at the strange and misunderstood man. Light's father Yagami Soichiro was the first to recover.

"W-what's with the sudden increase L?"

"Yeah that's really high."

"I think I deserve an explanation on why having a toy duck increased my chances of being kira." L took in a long breath and said, "Because kira is childish he would have something a child would have, like a duck."

"But that makes no sense. Lots of people all around the world have rubber ducks."

"Would you please let me finish Matsuda," Ryuuzaki heard a small 'sorry' and continued, "and since Light-kun has a rubber duck, which means he is childish, also that means Light-kun took my cake. Which also proves Light-kun is a sore loser, as I beat him at snakes and ladders yesterday. Also kira hates to lose."

". . ." The whole room was silent; apart from the sounds of a little fly bussing around the light that was above their heads.

"Ryuuzaki what is the percentage of that is true?" Said a voice that belonged to Soichiro.

L put his thumb between his lips and mumbled a reply of '3%', but loud enough for the room to here. "Ryuuzaki it makes no sense."

"Then what is your theory on who cake my cake and why, Matsuda?"

"Umm why don't you just think about it a little longer Ryuuzaki, who do you think took it? You know someone who appears sweet and innocent, but is really evil."

"Those care bears." L said through gritted teeth, while everyone in the room face-palmed themselves; as the said raven argued over the phone to have care bears cancelled. Sometimes it was hard to believe that this man (who badly cosplayed a panda) was the world's three greatest detectives. While everyone tried to get the phone away from L, they all failed to notice a burp coming from behind the black curtain that hid, well you all know who.

The End

* * *

Well what do you think? This was my first attempt at humor, and I believed I failed *hangs head in shame*. But that's what I think, so I want you to know what you thought.

Review! And cheesecake for all! ^^

Until next time,

~Kyarorain1

P.S I had this story as a reserve, and seeing as my mouse has **not **been working (so I had to get a new one), I couldn't work on my 'What lies beyond' story. So it has been delayed. And I hate posting after a week (don't ask I weird like that.) so yeah.


End file.
